<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Filial Affection by Fyre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584654">Filial Affection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyre/pseuds/Fyre'>Fyre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Little Kindness [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett, Slow Show - mia_ugly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyre/pseuds/Fyre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You– we in trouble?”<br/>Avery gave him a soft, happy smile that melted his insides like ice cream on a hot day. “For a given degree,” he said, then tilted his phone so Crowley could see the screen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony J. Crowley/Avery Fell (Slow Show)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Little Kindness [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Filial Affection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_ugly/gifts">mia_ugly</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To celebrate the US siblings day thingie :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something was buzzing nearby and Crowley growled, swatting out at it.</p><p>Beside him, the bed dipped as Avery rolled over. “Sorry, darling.” Still sounded sleepy. Shouldn’t’ve been woken up by stupid buzzy thing. “That’s my phone.”</p><p>Crowley grunted his indignation, wriggling into the warm spot left by Avery’s body. “Tell ‘em to bugger off. S’early.” He groped out across the bed until his hand found warm, soft skin and he squirmed even closer, plastering himself against Avery’s bare back.</p><p>“I did plan to come back,” Avery said, amused. He shifted under Crowley’s arm, tilting his phone and peering at the screen. “Oh dear.”</p><p>“Ngh?” Crowley found a nice juicy piece of Avery’s shoulder to nibble on.</p><p>“We made several headlines yesterday.”</p><p>Yesterday.</p><p>Yesterday…</p><p>Crowley broke off nibbling to lift his head. “Breakfast?” he guessed. “Pictures?”</p><p>Avery didn’t seem fussed, smiling at his phone. “Apparently.”</p><p>“You– we in trouble?”</p><p>Avery gave him a soft, happy smile that melted his insides like ice cream on a hot day. “For a given degree,” he said, then tilted his phone so Crowley could see the screen.</p><p>[YOU BASTARD<br/>
YOU DIDNT TELL ME YOU WERE SHAGGING ANTHONY BUGGERING CROWLEY<br/>
COULDVE TOLD ME YOU WAZZOCK<br/>
LOOKED LIKE A RIGHT TIT IN FRONT OF SHARON ON THE SCHOOL RUN]</p><p>Crowley peered at it, then squinted at the name. “Who’s ‘Her Up North’ when she’s at home?”</p><p>Avery chuckled. “Sarah. Drives her mad knowing that’s what I have her listed as in my phone.”</p><p>“Sarah…” Took a minute for pre-caffeine brain to catch up. “Shit! That’s from your sister?”</p><p>“Mm.” Avery scrolled back down. “Took her another… oh… six messages for her to stop using capitals.” He thumbed at the screen. “She says hello, by the way.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Crowley arranged himself carefully, trailing one leg over Avery’s. “She didn’t sound too pleased.”</p><p>“I’m afraid I may have thrown a hurdle in front of her in the gossip relay at the school gates,” Avery said, cheerfully unrepentant. He tapped his screen a couple of times. “I would’ve paid good money to see the look on her face.”</p><p>Crowley stared at him, the buried his face in Avery’s chest. “You are <em>such</em> a bastard sometimes.”</p><p>Avery’s chest vibrated under his cheek. “I am,” he sighed as if it was a great tragedy. “I’ve tried so hard not to be, but it’s such <em>fun</em>.”</p><p>“Bit of a shock for her to find out that way,” Crowley said. “I mean, about you…”</p><p>Fingers curled into his hair and tugged in gentle reproof. “Did you really think I would tell <em>Michael</em> and not let my family know first?” His touch gentled and he combed his fingers through Crowley’s hair, his chest rising and falling with a sigh. “I popped up a few days ago. Let them know it might be coming. Just… neglected to mention any names in case some terrible brute broke my heart.”</p><p>Crowley pressed a kiss to his chest. “Like that’d happen.”</p><p>“Still, if she had a name, she could have plotted her revenge.”</p><p>Crowley lifted his head to look at Avery in amusement. “So you didn’t tell her anything to save my life and not because you’re a complete bastard who likes surprising his sister?”</p><p>Wide watercolour eyes stared back at him innocently. “Perhaps a little of both.”</p><p>“You,” Crowley informed him happily, “are a nightmare of the highest order. Worst of the worst.”</p><p>Avery tugged him down for a kiss. “I know, darling,” he said, eyes dancing. “And you love it.”</p><p>And yep, Crowley really, <em>really </em>did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>